closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Salt Cover
1st Logo (1948-1950) TBA 2nd Logo (1950-1966) TBA ''' 3rd '''Logo (1966-1976) Nicknames: "The S of Salt" "O Que E Ruim Esta Na Cover" "What is Bad is on Cover" "Bootleg Globo" Logo: The logo starts out with the word "Merchandising" on white stripes. The "chandising" is bent but is then back to being in line with the "Mer". The word than zooms out to reveal the word "Fofoca". The letters then move away. The word "Barraco" then appears with the letters bouncing around. The word then forms and then a second later jumps off screen. The words "Salarios A Trasados" then zoom in and then bend in a rainbow like shape. Then, the Salt Cover logo then zooms in with the words "O que e ruim esta na cover" as well as two asterisks. (As seen in the picture above.) The letters then start bending but go back to normal. FX/SFX: The letters moving around. Music/Sounds: A flute theme followed by an upbeat trumpet theme. This music is a parody of the music used in the 1969 Rede Globo Ident. Avalibility: Common. Can be found on certain Salt Cover videos. This is the case for all Salt Cover logos, so I'm not even going to bother putting this here on the idents. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1973-1986) TBA 5th Logo (1975-1977) TBA 6th Logo (1977-1982) Logo: 1: It has shines floating around. A bubble appears in the center then is segmented off with a rainbow light. This bubble would zoom in and form the mouth, with the Salt Cover text appearing from above with a rainbow trail. 2- Same as the first one but instead of shines, it's bubbled versions of a Pac-Man like version of the mouth. A rainbow also wipes across the screen, and then gets off the screen. The Pac-Man type logo then eats the bubbles in the middle of the screen and goes to position instead of the bubbles being segmented. Then the rainbow trail text appears but coming at a different angle. The same Pac-Man shaped Mouth logo is there, and it burps two times. 3-It is unknown which logo this logo is parodying (although the music does use the PBS 1971 ID Music). There are multicolored dots on each corner of the screen, which then form a huge grey dot in the middle of the screen. The huge dot then spins around like a disc, and turns into a wireframe sphere. The sphere then turns into the Salt Cover logo, and the rainbow text comes quickly. The text then glows once the animation is done. 4-Although there is no ocean, the beginning of this logo is most likely a parody of the "Ocean" Rede Globo ID. There is a metal sphere, and it gets smaller by rings. The circle that the sphere and the rings form turns into a light. The light leaves a purple trail and goes to every corner, before finally going to the middle of the screen. It then turns into the Salt Cover mouth logo. The usual rainbow trail then comes, but is slow and it cuts off before it can finish. 5- This is a parody of the short 1978 Rede Globo Ident. The only difference is that the Globe is changed to the Mouth, and REDE GLOBO now says SALT COVER. Oddities: The text in the 2nd one is thinner than the others and has a backwards V, and the 3rd one has a different font that the others. The A in the 5th one is backwards as well. FX/SFX: The rainbow trail and the shines/bubbles. In the 2nd logo, there are 2 sfx. The sound the bubbles make, and the burping sound the logo makes. Cheesy Factor: 1- Not cheesy at all. 2- Either CGI in 1978, or really good scanimate. 3- Very blurry and not much to it. Also the ending is kind of abrupt. 4- Again, not cheesy at all. 5- Not much to it. Music/Sounds/Announcer: 1- Synthesized notes and then dramatic chord with choirs singing "SALT COVER". 2- A drum beat in front of a distorted version of the "Bubbles" Globo Ident, with two burps at the end. 3- The descending sound from the PBS 1971 Ident (as well as the rest but very quiet) with a funky disco beat. Then, the warbling synth tone from the original Globo IDs. 4- A synth tune followed by a long chord. There can also be a high pitched announcer. 5- A three note guitar jingle with a final trumpetlike-synth chord, with a descending sound in the background. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (1977-1978)' Nicknames: "The Mouth 5" "Simple Mouth 1" "Trailed Mouths" Logo: A bunch of multicolored mouths zoom in, leaving trails behind. It then fades to a blue mouth spinning around, also leaving trails behind. FX/SFX: The Mouth Trails Cheesy Factor: Fine for a logo that is supposed to be from 1977. Music/Sounds: A soothing, calm, synth song Scare Factor: None. 8'th Logo''' (1978-1979)' Nicknames: "The Mouth 6" "Simple Mouth 2" Logo: A bunch of multicolored mouths go into the middle to form a pink 3D mouth. FX/SFX: The Mouths Cheesy Factor: See the last one. Music/Sounds: A trumpet jingle. Scare Factor: Little. Music could surprise some. 9'th Logo''' (1978-1979) Nicknames: "The Mouth 7" "Simple Mouth 3" Logo: Again, multicolored mouths go to the middle, but midway through, the red words "SALT COVER" quickly come and interrupt the mouths. The words then go off screen and the multicolored mouths finally go to the middle and form the same pink 3D mouth. FX/SFX: See last ID Cheesy Factor: See last two Music/Sounds: A superhero-type jingle. Scare Factor: Low to Medium. The music and flying SALT COVER'''could startle a few. '''10th Logo (1978-1979) Nicknames: "The Mouth 8" "Simple Mouth 4" Logo: See 10th ID, but now the pink mouth is blue. FX/SFX: See last ID Cheesy Factor: See last three Music/Sounds: A trumpety, synthy, jazzy jingle. Scare Factor: None 11th Logo (1978) Nicknames: "The Mouth 9" "Simple Mouth 5" "Christmas Mouth" Logo: A blue, green, yellow, and red mouth all zoom in towards the camera and then dissapear. A bunch of lights then show up and as a triangle-shaped border forms around it. The pink mouth then shows up at the top of the triangle. FX/SFX: The trail of the multicolored mouths. Cheesy Factor: See last four Music/Sounds: A snazzy disco-like tune with a guitar and a violin. Scare Factor: None 12th Logo (1979-1980) Nicknames: TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 13th Logo (1979-1980) Nicknames: TBA Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Scare Factor: TBA 14th Logo (1980-1986) TBA 15th Logo (1986-1995) TBA 16th Logo (1996-2005) TBA 17th Logo (2005-2008) TBA 18th Logo (2008-2014) TBA 19th Logo (2014- ) TBACategory:Logos